How do you do it?
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Mai has just admitted to the whole of SPR, that she is an orphan. Naru wants to know how she copes so he finds himself at her house. Mai's clumsiness causes her to injure herself and Naru takes care of her. A cute scene unfolds. Please R&R NaruxMai


**A/N Hiya all! Recently, I finished watching Ghost hunt. Let me say just one thing; amazing series! It was so good that I've already ordered the first volume of the manga! Anyway… After watching it I randomly got the idea to write this, so I did. Please enjoy! (And Naru might end up slightly out of character… Well, I don't think its that bad.) Please enjoy!**

Naru was temporarily stunned. He froze where he stood; fingers still hovering over the keys on his laptop. _Did I hear right? Did Mai just say that she has no parents?_ He looked over at her then, out of the corner of his blue-grey eyes. _How can she still be smiling? Should she not feel depressed?_ Naru frowned.

They continued to pack up their stuff and nothing else was said regarding Mai's lack of parents. Once the packing up was done, the group of SPR members spilt up and went home.

Mai sighed as she unlocked her front door and walked in. "I'm home…" She muttered. Usually, she didn't mind living by herself. She had grown used to it over time. But, tonight was different. She had spent several days with the rest of the SPR members. She had even slept in the same room as Ayako and Masako. But now, for the fist time in a long time, she felt lonely. Her house was empty and cold. Filled with loneliness.

Mai shivered and wrapped her arms around her small body. She really enjoyed sharing a room with Ayako and Masako, but she was beginning to regret it. Now that she was alone again, she felt terribly lonesome. Mai turned on the T.V. It helped a little bit, but she still felt lonely. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and laid down on the couch to watch T.V.

Mai visibly jumped when a long, persistent knocking could be heard on her front door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went over to the door to see who could be knocking for her at such a late hour. She put the chain on the door and opened it as far as the chain would allow.

Mai nearly had a heart attack.

On the other side of her door, was a pair of blue-grey eyes. The eyes belonged to a very handsome face. A face that she would recognise anywhere. "N-Naru?" She questioned. She recovered from her shock and took the chain off of the door. Mai opened the door completely and just stood there; staring at the last person she expected to see on such a cold night.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he walked straight in.

Mai watched him walk straight past her. _Why did you even bother asking?_ She just stood there and stared as Naru got comfy on her couch with a book in hand.

"Mai. Tea." He said as calmly as he would have done if they were still in the office.

"S-Sure." Mai jumped at the sudden command and made her way to the kitchen. _Why am I letting him boss me around? I know he's my boss, but this is my house… _Mai's train of thought trailed off as she realised that she really didn't mind making her teenage boss tea - even if it was her own home.

"Here." She said as she placed the tea on the coffee table in front of Naru. He simply nodded his head; not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. Mai stood there awkwardly. Not quite sure what to do. Her couch only had two seats and she was feeling a bit nervous because if she wanted to sit down it meant that she had to sit down next to Naru. _Shouldn't I consider this quality alone time with him?_ Mai shook her head. _He's my boss! _

Mai moved sheepishly towards the other end of the couch. She sat down and drew herself up against the end of the couch. She began shivering again and pulled the blanket up over herself.

Naru sighed and closed his book. His sigh made Mai jump out of her skin, she was so used to hearing silence in her home, it surprised her. "It's hard to read when you can't stop shivering, Mai."

"S-Sorry." _Well, why don't you go home and read then? _Mai thought this, but she didn't dare say it. Yes, she found him extremely annoying, but that didn't change the fact that she enjoyed his company.

Naru sighed again. "How do you do it?"

"D-Do what?" Mai asked.

Naru sighed and closed his eyes. "How can you continue being so cheerful, even though you're an orphan?"

Mai gulped at the coldness of his words. _I know I'm an orphan, but does he have to say it so coldly? _"M-My parents wouldn't have wanted me to stay depressed. They would have wanted me to remain happy. So that's what I do. I stay happy even though it hurts, because I know that it would hurt them if they saw me upset."

Naru didn't reply for a long time. "You're quite strong mentally. Well, I guess considering the fact that you are physically weak, you had to be strong in some way."

"Well I'm sorry that I was born a girl!" Mai fumed sitting bolt upright. "You annoy me so much!" She screamed. It was only then that Mai realised how small her couch _actually _was. She only realised just then, that she was _actually_ only an inch away from Naru's face. _Only an inch away from his soft - looking lips… _Mai's face turned a bright pink at the thought. Mai's face then turned deep scarlet as Naru opened up his eyes again and looked at her calmly.

"Mai. Is there a reason as to why you look like someone just threw hot water in your face?" Naru questioned calmly.

Mai blinked. Then she turned an even deeper scarlet. (If that's actually possible.) She fumbled for words and backed away from Naru as fast as she could. Once again, she failed to remember how small her couch was. She backed away and fell straight off of it backwards. There was a loud thump as she found herself on the floor. "Ow…" She muttered as she rubbed her head. _I really should get some carpet in here… Laminate flooring is so unforgiving… _

"Klutz." She heard Naru mutter simply.

Normally, this would send Mai into a huge rage, but right now she just wanted to get some ice on her painful head. She stood up shakily and held a hand to the side of her head.

Mai began to walk in the general direction of her kitchen, but she lacked balance. She shook from side to side, before falling over. Falling over straight onto Naru.

Mai's vision finally focused again. Her hazel eyes widened in shock as she found herself lying on something warm. Her ears were filled with the sound of a heart beating. Mai looked up and once again, found herself face to face with Naru.

"Do you really like looking at my face that much?" Naru questioned calmly.

Mai blinked.

Naru sighed. "Are you not going to get off?" Mai still didn't respond and Naru cleared his throat. She still failed to respond and Naru cleared his throat again and glanced down.

Mai followed his gaze and for the first time she noticed their position. Her cheeks flared up a bright pink. She was currently kneeling between his legs with her hands grasped firmly on his shirt. She blinked again, before jumping abruptly off of Naru.

Mai moved too fast for her body to cope. She was overcome by the dizziness again and found herself falling forward again. Naru jumped up and caught her this time. "You moved too fast, idiot."

Mai slowly found herself losing conscience.

"Mai?" Naru's worried voice was the last thing that she heard. _Worried?_ Was the last thought she had.

Mai woke up some time later to a cold flannel on her forehead. She was lying down on the couch; a pillow under her head. She felt really warm and cosy and looked up to see the blanket tucked firmly under the couch.

"You're finally awake." Mai looked up to find the source of the voice. Naru was stood leaning against her wall; book in hand.

"N-Naru? You're still here?"

"Of course I am. You were unconscious. I wasn't going to leave you alone. It's obvious that you are incapable of looking after yourself."

"Why you-" Mai was instantly silenced as Naru sat down next to her and placed his hand on the back of her neck. This sent goose bumps up and down her skin. Slowly, he brought her head up and popped two small tablets into her mouth. He held a glass of water to her lips and encouraged her to swallow down the tablets.

"W-What were those tablets?" Mai questioned after she swallowed them.

"It was only paracetomal. Do you not trust me?" Naru's face was calm and controlled. But there was something in his eyes. _Is that hurt?_ Mai asked herself.

She instantly felt extremely bad. "O-Of course I trust you!" _I also love you…_ Mai added silently on the end.

"Mai. If you trust me, close your eyes. I think I might know something that will help you to feel better."

Mai closed her eyes instantly without hesitation.

She felt something soft and warm on her lips and she opened her eyes to see Naru kissing her. _Naru's kissing me?_ She sighed in content. Naru used this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Mai let out a shocked gasp at Naru's sudden forcefulness and he decided to deepen the kiss again. Mai closed her eyes and relaxed under his warm body.

Finally, Naru pulled back and they were both out of breath.

"Well? Did it work? Do you feel any better?" Naru asked, instantly regaining his control again.

Mai's face went a bright red and she nodded her head. "It'd be nice if you did it again when I wasn't in pain…" Mai muttered so quietly she didn't think he'd hear it.

But she was mistaken. He heard. A small smile crept onto his face. It took Mai's breath away. "Maybe I will…" He thought aloud.

**A/N Well there you go. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. I know Naru wasn't perfectly in character but that couldn't really be helped… Anyway please do tell me what you thought of it.**

**-JazzieLouise**


End file.
